


Spoiled

by jensenacklesruinedmylife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, this is possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesruinedmylife/pseuds/jensenacklesruinedmylife
Summary: It’s odd, to be given things so freely, toreceive. Most people just ask and beg andtake, and Magnus is a warlock with centuries of life experience, so this no longer surprises him. What shocks him is that this shadowhunter, born and bred to serve and lead andkill, taught to be ruthless and lawful and loyal to a fault, finds enough room in his heart to fit Magnus inside it, and chooses to cherish him, out loud and unashamed.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 249
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, Malace 101, Malec best





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this for [@pastaingallday](https://pastaingallday.tumblr.com) on tumblr, because I couldn't help myself. Inspired by [this post](https://pastaingallday.tumblr.com/post/620644451605413888/omg-yes-it-was-their-first-trip-and-alec-just#notes) about how Magnus deserves to be spoiled, which tbh, he does.  
> Please enjoy! Comments literally make me cry with joy, so leave one if you'd like!

It starts off with little things.

They’ve been dating for a couple months when Alec starts buying things for Magnus. Magnus, of course, never asks him to do this, but Alec does it anyway. They’re seemingly random things, with no rhyme or reason, but constant, nonetheless. Sometimes they’re taking a walk after dinner, and Alec will offer to get him ice cream at his favorite ice cream shop. Other times, Magnus will come home to flowers at his door. Usually, Alec will randomly surprise him with a little trinket he picked up without Magnus’ knowledge.

One of the first things Alec buys him are bath bombs.

“Alec, there are like eight of these in here,” Magnus laughs, looking into the LUSH bag. His hands are powdery from the residue of the bombs inside.

“It’s all Clary’s fault!” Alec defends, “She made me go to the mall with her so she could get Jace something for his birthday, and she dragged me into this store that smelt _incredible_ , and the mundanes who work there are so _nice,_ they kept offering to let me try things and I couldn’t say no!”

“Ah, yes. They’re very well trained in customer service,” Magnus teases, setting the heavy bag down on the table.

Alec huffs, making Magnus laugh again.

“So, are all of these for me?” the warlock asks.

“Well, yeah. I know you can just _magic_ a bubble bath for yourself, but these bath bombs smell _amazing._ I had to get you some.”

“They do smell quite marvelous,” Magnus agrees, stepping closer to his boyfriend and tugging at his top, “but they might be more fun to share.”

“How would we – _oh,_ ” Alec breathes as Magnus starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“You don’t have anywhere to be, do you?” Magnus croons, freeing the last button and running his hands down Alec’s now bare chest.

“Uh, no, nope, I’m free, all night. Tub?”

Magnus honest-to-god _giggles_ when Alec excitedly grabs his hand and runs down the hall to the bathroom. They spend two hours in the tub and are prunes by the time they fall asleep.

Then, Alec gets him a Himalayan salt lamp.

“Did you get that for me?”

He’s taking it out of the box and plugging it in when Magnus spots him, having just put his shopping bags away in his bedroom. Alec sets the lamp down on one of the side tables in the living room, next to Magnus’ favorite blue chair.

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“Of course, I just… I thought you got it for yourself.”

“Nope, it’s yours. I can enjoy it whenever I’m here. It fits your, uh, aesthetic?” Alec explains with a shrug, “Also, it’ll be a nice night light. I’m tired of tripping over all the things you toss on the floor and forget to banish.”

Magnus laughs at that, pulling Alec in for a kiss in thanks. “I thought Shadowhunters were more agile than that. Perhaps you’re spending too much time with me, and not enough time training?”

“Oh, hush. You don’t believe a word of that and you know it,” Alec bites back playfully. He turns the lamp on then, glancing at Magnus as he straightens.

“Do you… like it?”

“I do,” Magnus confirms with a smile.

“Well, good, because I lost the receipt, so I can’t give it back.”

They spend the night watching some of Magnus’ favorite movies in the living room. When he hears little snores coming from beside him, Magnus pauses the movie and turns off the television. He snuggles up next to his sleeping Shadowhunter on the couch, admiring how peaceful his face looks under the soft peachy glow of the salt lamp.

A week later, Alec drops a thin black box on Magnus’ desk in his apothecary. Magnus is in the middle of checking his calendar when he pauses, looking up at his boyfriend.

“And what is this?”

“Just a little something I picked up while I was out with Izzy,” he shrugs. “Its _food_ related.”

“Ooo, now I’m curious _and_ hungry,” Magnus jokes, flinging his planner to the side in favor of picking up the box. It’s surprisingly light, and he shakes it a little, causing Alec to roll his eyes. With a chuckle, Magnus opens the box, and inside is a pair of black, wooden chopsticks. The top half of each stick is surrounded in golden metal. Engraved in the metal is the silhouette of a cat.

“I know they’re just chopsticks, but they made me think of you,” Alec comments from beside him. “Plus, we eat so much Asian cuisine, I know you’ll have a use for them.”

“These are lovely, Alexander, truly,” Magnus says, admiring the chopsticks, twisting them to see the golden ends shine in the light. He already can’t wait to use them. He lifts up onto his toes to kiss the taller brunette on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Alec replies, smiling brightly.

“Do you know how adorable you are?” Magnus asks softly, stepping in front of Alec and rubbing their noses together. “It really is incredible.”

Alec actually _blushes,_ and Magnus thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

One of Magnus’ favorite gifts from Alec, he receives after they’ve been together for six months.

“Here,” Alec says. It’s Saturday morning, and Alec has just finished making them French toast for breakfast in Magnus’ loft. The warlock is putting down his glass of orange juice when a tiny white box appears in front of him, wrapped neatly with thin blue ribbon tied in a bow at the top.

“Hmm, what’s this?” Magnus asks, curious. He should expect these kinds of things by now, but Alec still manages to catch him off guard.

“Open it,” he says, then bites his bottom lip in that adorable, nervous way that he does. He lifts a hand and scratches at the back of his neck, avoiding Magnus’ gaze. “I saw it online and it made me think of you.”

Magnus eyes his boyfriend with suspicion before gently picking up the box and pulling at the ribbon. It slides off easily, and when Magnus takes the lid off of the box, he gasps.

“Alexander…”

“I know it’s super cheesy, but you love jewelry so much, I thought you might like it?”

Inside the box, sitting on glittery tissue paper, is a necklace. Unlike Magnus’ usual necklaces, this one is light and minimal. The chain is thin and silver, and from the chain hangs a single charm – a small, jeweled letter ‘A’.

Magnus doesn’t know what to say. It’s not as if the stones on the charm are expensive diamonds, or the chain made of solid gold, but somehow, none of that matters. The fact that Alec got him something with _his_ initial on it, something for Magnus to wear… like he’s proud to be his, proud to have Magnus by his side, and he wants the world to know.

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” Alec frets, snapping Magnus out of his thoughts. “God, I’m so dumb, Izzy promised me it wasn’t over the top, I can take it back if –.”

Magnus interrupts his boyfriend’s rambling with a finger to his lips, shaking his head fondly.

“It’s perfect, darling,” he whispers, surprised at how _moved_ he is by all of this. He lifts the necklace out of the box, holding it between the tips of his fingers. The clear jewels in the letter charm sparkle in the sunlight streaming through the large windows. “It’s beautiful.”

“May I?” Alec asks, and Magnus is confused for a second, but then Alec gestures for Magnus to turn around, taking the necklace from him and unclasping it gently. Magnus, completely smitten, scoots his chair closer and turns so Alec can place the chain over his neck, pressing his fingers over the charm as Alec clicks it into place. When he turns back around, Alec is beaming.

“It looks great on you,” he comments, grabbing Magnus’ hands. “I don’t know if you’ve been keeping track, but we’ve been together for six months now, and I just wanted to get you something special.”

Now, Magnus has no _need_ for anything Alec gets him, and he’s certain that Alec is aware of that, but his heart swells every time the shadowhunter hands him another gift. It’s odd, to be given things so freely, to _receive._ Most people just ask and beg and _take,_ and Magnus is a warlock with centuries of life experience, so this no longer surprises him. What shocks him is that this shadowhunter, born and bred to serve and lead and _kill_ , taught to be ruthless and lawful and loyal to a fault, finds enough room in his heart to fit Magnus inside it, and chooses to cherish him, out loud and unashamed.

“Silly Shadowhunter,” Magnus says fondly, leaning in for a kiss. He reaches up to pull Alec closer by his shirt, getting a low chuckle out of the brunette that sends tingles down his spine. Alec’s hands rest confidently on Magnus’ hips, a warm, steady weight that grounds Magnus like nothing else. The kiss starts off soft and sweet, then grows heavier and more intimate in a way that Magnus knows he’ll never tire of, just like he knows he’ll never tire of belonging to the man in front of him.

“Everything I’ve ever received from you is ‘something special’.” Magnus continues when they finally separate. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you, too, Magnus,” Alec replies, kissing him again.

Yeah, Magnus will never get tired of that.


End file.
